


By and By

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Only Sarah McLachlan could make a depressing Christmas cd, I thought of this while listening to it.





	By and By

**Author's Note:**

> Only Sarah McLachlan could make a depressing Christmas cd, I thought of this while listening to it.

Harry stood at the frosted window, looking at the frozen lake and snow heavy trees. Steam from his cup of tea fogged the panes of glass. The way the sunset beyond the lake reflected it’s dancing gold on the ice and snow made him remember. 

He lay awake in the too big bed. He didn’t worry about anyone disturbing his privacy; there were still intruder alarms set all around the cottage. The empty bed made Harry think about the conversation about the sensors, “Aren’t those just sort of pointless? We’re wizards we can handle it if someone breaks down the door,” Harry had remarked.

“Best always to be prepared,” he had insisted and Harry gave in to him as he always did. 

Morning would not arrive for many hours but Harry knew he would not sleep tonight. He didn’t want to remember how good it felt to have a body beside him so he climbed out of bed, haunting the other rooms. He traced his fingers across the gold-leaf words on the spines the books that were left behind which made him remember.

Silence was so difficult to handle, too hard to realize anymore Harry walked to the church just to be with other people but still alone. He sat in the back, alone, his head resting on the pew, taking in the words of the song _Veni Veni Emmanuel_. The words were sung on a sad chant. A prayer of another to come and release him from the capture of a broken heart filled Harry’s heart. “Please come,” Harry whispered. He looked up seeing the gold incense burner swing from the chain, wafting frankincense filling his nose, and Harry remembered. 

As Harry walked home the snow was fresh. It was light and dry, his favorite sort. He thought about a dark cloaked figure in the snow, but it had been Christmas morning snow. His companion looked content out in the chilly morning, which Harry somehow found odd but happy all the same. The man’s skin looked like gold in the light, not a hint of a sallow tone; it shone with perfect brilliance. And by and by that’s how Harry _wanted_ to remember the snow on Christmas morning. 

Remembering hurt and with the happy memory came the ones he didn’t want to remember. Himself yelling, his once-love’s hissed, hurtful replies, the rage, the hurt. Harry telling him to leave, his lover saying he already had. Harry’s heart turned to the finest grain and blew a part like gold dust in the wind. Harry cried as he remembered. 

The knock at the door surprised Harry as he wasn’t expecting a single person this day. He swung the door open not even thinking about the sensors until Severus spoke, “I disabled the alarms. I know how you despise them.” 

Harry didn’t speak what could he say? “I figured you would be here, it’s quite nice here in the winter. May I come in?” Harry stepped back allowing Severus to enter. 

“Is there something you have left here?” Harry asked recovering his voice. 

“Yes, I think there is,” Severus said quietly, almost too quietly for Harry to hear. 

“What?” Harry said looking at him. 

“I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas,” Severus said.

“Happy Christmas, Severus,” Harry replied. 

“I think I should go now,” Severus said moving toward the door. 

“Alright,” Harry replied. But then Severus spun on his heel before turning the knob. 

“Harry?”

“Yes, Severus?” 

Harry’s lips burned hot as Severus pressed his own to them. They kissed grabbing and yearning in a tight embrace. 

“I want you, Severus. I want you back; I never wanted you to leave.” Harry poured out words overcome with emotion.

“I want you as well,” Severus replied laying Harry down in front of the fire, golden light from the flame dancing all around.


End file.
